Beware of the Dog
by Delphlys
Summary: Jillian a survécu à une attaque de Mangemorts. Désormais sous la tutelle de Dumbledore, elle terminera ses études à Poudlard, faisant la connaissance de Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs. Avec un caractère comme le sien, l'année risque d'être intéressante.
1. Chapter 1

NB : Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que la précédente. Pas de retour dans le passé, un récit du temps des maraudeurs tout simplement, dans leur propre univers. Le personnage de **Jillian Kelly **m'appartient mais les lieux et les autres personnages sont à la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne pourrais peut être pas respecter entièrement son univers, mais j'espère m'en rapprocher le plus possible. Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 1 :

_"__Voir me coûte d'ouvrir les yeux à tout ce que je ne voudrais pas voir__"_**Antonio Porchia**

**# Été 1977 #**

C'était un peu comme dans un film, tellement irréel, mais Jillian ne rêvait pas, loin de là. Un rêve … la situation serait plutôt de l'ordre du cauchemar. Sa mère la regardait fixement, droit dans les yeux, sans la moindre expression, l'étincelle de vie ayant quitté ses yeux. Morte. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, la peur s'emparant doucement mais surement de son corps. Assise à même le sol, le dos contre le mur, elle regardait le corps de sa mère avec effroi, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit une paire de chaussure apparaître dans son champ de vision qu'elle releva la tête pour se retrouver face à un homme portant un masque macabre, la regardant avec un petit sourire à la fois sadique et pervers. Sa peur se renforça un peu plus alors qu'elle secouait la tête, ses lèvres formant le mot « Non ! ». Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Non ! La scène se passa un peu comme au ralentit, elle le vit lever le bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien, savourant cette lueur qui brillait telle la flamme d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre. C'est alors que du coin de l'œil, Jillian vit une faible lueur se rapprocher doucement d'eux, illuminant lentement la pièce d'une violente lumière rouge, puis le rayon frappa le Mangemort de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la salle et percuter la fenêtre qui vola en éclats. La jeune fille se replia sur elle-même pour se protéger, elle entendait des gens parler, crier autour d'elle, mais elle n'écoutait pas, perdue dans sa peur. Elle sentit des bras entourer son corps et la soulever comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume et l'emporter loin du massacre. Jillian ne chercha même pas à se débattre, elle était enfermée, coupée de la réalité, les yeux fermés, ne voulant voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à affronter la dure réalité. La maison était prise par les flammes même si les gens aux alentours faisaient tout pour éteindre l'incendie, mais ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant encore, c'était cette marque qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, un serpent sortant comme une langue de la bouche d'un crane : la marque des ténèbres. Toujours dans les bras de son « sauveur », Jillian observait cette marque flottant au-dessus de sa maison pendant une minute qui lui sembla être une éternité avant qu'elle ne s'évapore dans la nuit chaude d'été, lui remettant les pieds sur terre.

**- On va vous emmener à Sainte Mangouste.**

Une voix chaude et rassurante, douce et apaisante. Jillian tourna légèrement la tête pour détailler celui qui la portait toujours dans ses bras, formant une sorte de protection. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des épaules, des yeux d'un bleu électrique caché par une paire de lunettes carrée, le visage ovale et les traits fins, un bel homme qui devait certainement avoir la trentaine. La situation n'aurait pas été aussi dramatique … Jill sentit les larmes monter et embuer son regard, puis, telles des perles de cristal, elles dévalèrent ses joues silencieusement. Son « sauveur » la posa avec douceur sur le muret, et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Pourquoi ? Cette question résonnait dans sa tête, ses poings se serrèrent et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la paume de sa main. Tout cela n'aurait jamais du arriver, jamais. Bordel ! Ils étaient juste venu en vacances en Angleterre, quittant la France pour retrouver leur beau pays. Rose et Henry, tous deux des sorciers avaient été mutés en France pour des raisons professionnelles que Jillian ignorait. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu l'éclairer sur leurs affaires, c'était, soit-disant, confidentiel. Elle savait simplement qu'ils travaillaient pour les services secrets de la police magique anglaise, principalement sur les actions noires. Avec la monté du Lord au pouvoir, ils avaient eu pour mission d'avertir le gouvernement français, c'était il y a sept ans de cela. Sept ans déjà. Sept ans qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre, qu'elle avait du renoncer à son projet d'entrer à Poudlard pour se rendre à Beauxbâton, qu'elle avait du s'adapter à la langue et à la culture de la France …

Perdue dans sa tristesse, dans ses remords et ses regrets, elle ne vit pas un homme s'approcher d'eux et s'adresser à l'Auror qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il portait une cape d'un bleu profond avec un capuchon et dans son dos, on pouvait voir un dessin, un os et une baguette se croisant pour former le sigle des guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste. Elle ne le vit même pas pointer sa baguette sur elle et lui jeter un sort, la plongeant instantanément dans un profond sommeil réparateur, sans qu'aucun rêve ne vienne perturber son esprit endormi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une odeur stérile, des voix, des mouvements, Jillian se réveilla dans cette douce cacophonie, cherchant à se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Son esprit semblait marcher au ralentit, elle se sentait comme un véritable légume mais revenait lentement à la terrible réalité. Un bruit sourd, une explosion, le cri de son père, puis, celui de sa mère, ce regard sadique … tout lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Jill se redressa vivement et regarda autour d'elle, comme perdue et effrayée. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre aux murs d'un blanc pur, immaculé, sans aucun ornement, son lit en fer forgé avait des draps écrus, apparemment fraichement lavés. Son regard accrocha alors un groupe de personne qui la regardait également, l'un d'eux se détacha pour venir à son chevet et Jillian sentit ses mains trembler, sur la défensive. Il était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Étrangement, plus il s'approchait, plus elle se sentait en confiance, ce vieillard semblait déborder d'énergie malgré son grand âge et il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qui la rassurait.

**- Bonjour Jillian. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. **

Dumbledore ! C'était lui. Ses parents lui en avait tant parlé, et en bien. Cependant, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne l'imaginait pas vraiment ainsi. Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête, le détaillant sans aucune gène apparente. Albus la laissa faire quelques instants, avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Jillian ne bougea pas, elle ne se recula pas lorsqu'il prit place à coté d'elle, le regardant intensément.

**- Toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents, miss Kelly. **

Le visage de Kelly se décomposa lentement alors que la vision du corps de ses parents s'imposa à nouveau dans son esprit. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et elle éclata en sanglot, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle se laissa aller, ses épaules se secouant au rythme de ses pleurs, puis, elle sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux. Le directeur la consolait, la prenant affectueusement dans ses bras, un peu comme l'aurait fait un grand-père pour sa chère petite-fille. Pendant ce temps, une femme d'une trentaine d'année l'examinait, regardant si physiquement elle n'avait rien, soignant par-ci par-là quelques petites coupures. Puis, Jill se calma, les larmes avaient cessé de couler et elle essuya ses joues du revers de la main, regardant dans les yeux Albus Dumbledore, se demandant pourquoi il était à son chevet.

**- A partir de maintenant, vous êtes sous ma charge, et ce jusqu'à votre majorité, c'est à dire dans un an. Ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à retourner seule en France, vous ferez votre dernière année à Poudlard. **

Jillian hocha doucement la tête, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Non pas que cette situation lui déplaisait, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner en France, et elle ne le voudrait pas de toute manière. Et puis, elle allait étudier à Poudlard, la célèbre école de Magie. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, la rentrée était dans à peine une semaine. Le délai était assez court. Et question administration, n'y aurait-il pas de problème ? Et les fournitures ?

**- Quelqu'un à déjà pris soin d'acheter tout ce qu'il vous faut pour les cours. Vous n'aurez rien à faire, juste à prendre le Poudlard express qui vous mènera à Poudlard le 1er Septembre. **

C'est à croire qu'il lisait dans les pensées. A cette instant, Jillian vit une étincelle de malice briller dans son regard ce qui fit naitre un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Devant tant d'attention, elle murmura un faible merci, puis, le vieux directeur partit, la laissant seule avec la Médicomage. Là, elle apprit que l'on avait pris ses mesures et qu'un uniforme sera bientôt envoyé ici, et que l'on pourra l'ajuster encore un peu s'il le faut. Ils étaient vraiment aux petits soins avec elle. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix non plus, après tout, elle devait être entièrement prête avant le 1er Septembre. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans cette chambre, juste elle et personne d'autre, c'était mieux ainsi. Jillian n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire connaissance et à papoter toute la journée. Au bout de trois jours, elle se réveilla en découvrant dans un coin tout ses accessoires, chaudron, livres, gants, etc. Tout y était sans exception, et posait sur une chaise, parfaitement plié, se trouvait un uniforme noir. La jeune fille le prit soigneusement entre ses mains, le déplia et le posa devant elle, s'observant dans la glace. Jillian se mordit la lèvre inférieur, elle avait une terrible envie, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle fila dans la salle de bain, succombant à la tentation. Elle en ressortit habillée de l'uniforme de Poudlard, vierge encore de tout emblème et de toute couleur. Jillian se regarda sous toute les coutures, un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle avait toujours voulu aller à Poudlard, et maintenant, elle allait s'y rendre … mais à quel prix ? Aussitôt, son sourire disparut et elle baissa la tête, presque honteuse avant de retirer l'uniforme et de le poser avec soin sur la chaise. La vie était vraiment pathétique.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'était le jour J, le jour où elle allait enfin sortir de l'hôpital, le jour où elle allait se rendre à Poudlard. Jillian se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, ce grand morceau de verre renvoyant l'image d'une jeune fille mince, plutôt petite, avoisinant le mètre soixante-six, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus par un gros bandeau noir, elle portait une chemise rouge et ample ainsi qu'un blue-jeans avec des bottes noirs à talon carré. Elle était plutôt jolie fille, mais à cet instant, il manquait quelque chose : un sourire pour éclairer son visage cerné et une étincelle pour illuminer son regard océan. La nostalgie, la tristesse se lisait clairement sur son visage, mais elle faisait avec. Pourquoi se forcer à sourire quand on est malheureux ? Les sorciers la regardait bizarrement, Jillian s'était habillé à la mode moldue des années 70's : six années passées à Beauxbâtons, ça reste ancrée. Là bas, il fallait toujours être soigneuse, bien fringuée, toujours à la mode que ce soit coté sorcier ou coté moldu. Enfin, l'heure n'était pas au défilé de mode, mais bel et bien à l'entrée à Poudlard.

Jillian marchait dans les rues de Londres, se dirigeant vers la gare King's Cross, le dos droit, la démarche sûre. A cet instant, elle semblait moins triste, elle avait longtemps réfléchi et pleuré, puis peu à peu, un désir de vengeance naquit dans son esprit, elle voulait les traquer, leur faire payer. Sa démarche était fière, elle semblait déterminée, sa petite valise à la main, contenant tout ses fournitures préalablement réduites d'un coup de baguette magique, celle d'ailleurs était soigneusement rangée dans la poche intérieur de son manteau : on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Finalement, elle arriva dans la gare, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le quai 9.3/4, chose beaucoup plus difficile puisqu'elle n'était pas connue dans le monde moldu. Évidemment, un moldu la prendrait pour une folle si elle lui demandait où se trouvait se fameux quai. Résultat, elle fit plusieurs fois le tour sans la trouver. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit une jeune fille pousser un chariot comprenant plusieurs valises et la cage d'un hibou qu'elle eut la merveilleuse idée de la suivre. Elle faillit tomber des nues en la voyant courir en plein dans un mur et le traverser comme si de rien n'était. Elle fronça les sourcils et attendit que d'autres passent avant elle pour vérifier : on ne sait jamais. Jillian est du genre prévenant, rien ne sert de courir il faut partir à point. Finalement, elle se jeta à l'eau, elle courut vers le mur sans fermer les yeux et traversa sans aucune difficulté le mur, se retrouvant donc sous une grand arche de fer forgé pourvue d'un panneau indiquant "Voie 9.3/4". Une locomotive rouge, avec au-dessus de sa tête un panneau indiquant "Poudlard Express - 11 heures", attendait fièrement le long du quai, prêt à emporter tous ces élèves dans cette fameuse école de magie. Jill eut un pincement au cœur en voyant des parents embrasser une dernière fois leur progéniture avant qu'il ne parte loin d'eux pendant quelque temps. La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir avant de monter sans un mot dans un wagon et de trouver un compartiment, jour de chance, il y en avait un de libre. Au moins, elle sera tranquille pendant le voyage, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire connaissance et taper la discute, de plus, un adolescente débarquant à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année, ce ne devait pas être commun. Conclusion, pendant un petit moment elle devra jouer les bêtes de foire. La poisse.

Enfin, la grande horloge sonna onze heure : il était temps de partir. Le train s'ébroua un instant, puis démarra. Les parents faisaient des signes d'au-revoir, mais Jillian n'y prêta pas attention, elle regardait ses pieds le temps qu'ils quittent la gare et que le quai laisse place à la ville, plus à la nature sauvage. La nouvelle fut tranquille pendant cinq minutes, après cela, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un garçon plutôt maigrichon, des cheveux d'un blond cendré, un air fatigué planant sur son visage, renforcé par ses cernes et ses multiples cicatrices, cependant, cela ne gâchait en rien la beauté de ses yeux couleur miel où l'on pouvait voir une étincelle de malice briller. Il la regarda pendant un instant, sans rien dire tandis qu'elle en faisait de même.

**- Les autres compartiments sont pleins. On peut s'installer.**

Jillian acquiesça de la tête et le jeune homme tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, surement pour prévenir ses amis qu'ils pouvaient venir. Jill vit alors quatre garçons débarquer dans son compartiment et troubler sa chère et tendre tranquillité. Chienne de vie. La jeune fille les déshabilla lentement du regard, l'un d'eux était petit et gros, pas très beau et il semblait même un peu perdu, bref un intrus parmi ce groupe de trois beaux garçons. Les deux autres étaient particulièrement canons, cheveux noirs en bataille pour l'un, des yeux couleur chocolat, un belle musculature, apparente mais pas trop non plus, il ne faisait pas body building et il portait des lunettes carrées. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait une impression de déjà vu. L'autre était plutôt fin, moins musclé mais terriblement sexy, il fallait bien l'avouer, des cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, des yeux gris rieur et tellement envoutant, plutôt grand comme les deux autres. Jillian avait comme qui dirait l'impression d'être en présence des trois coqueluche de l'école.

**- Tu es Jillian Kelly, n'est-ce pas ?**

La dénommée Jillian haussa un sourcil en regardant celui qui lui avait adressé la parole, en l'occurrence celui avec des lunettes. Elle attendait des explications pour tout dire. Comment pouvait-il savoir son nom ? D'un regard, elle l'encouragea à continuer.

**- Je suis le préfet-en-chef de la maison Gryffondor et j'ai été prévenu de ton arrivée. **

Et bien, elle n'était pas encore arrivée à Poudlard et la voilà déjà reconnue comme étant « la nouvelle ». Les rumeurs vont bon train, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot. Bon, maintenant, elle devait faire un effort pour ne pas être trop désagréable, il ne fallait pas trop mal commencer l'année.

**- Et tu es … ?**

Bon, c'était déjà ça. Trois mots, c'est mieux que rien. Jillian avait parlé d'une voix neutre, ni trop excitée de parler à des beaux garçons, ni trop déprimée.

**- Moi, c'est James Potter. A coté de toi, tu as Rémus Lupin, **il hocha lentement la tête en lui offrant un petit sourire, **et voici Sirius Black,** dit-il tout en prenant son ami par les épaules, ce dernier adressant un clin d'œil charmeur à la nouvelle. **Et enfin, celui qui n'arrête pas de manger, c'est Peter Pettigrow.**

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête de son paquet de chocogrenouille et se mit à rougir violemment. Jillian se retint de pousser un long et profond soupir, quand même, elle n'allait pas se mettre quelqu'un à dos dès le premier jour, et puis, il faut se méfier, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et on sous-estime trop souvent les autres. Les présentations faites, elle tourna la tête et replongea dans sa contemplation du paysage. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, légèrement désappointés par sa réaction. D'habitude, les filles les regardaient avec un certaine lueur dans les yeux, de l'envie, du désir, de la fascination, mais là rien ! Remus retourna quant à lui à son livre, mais il ne le lisait pas vraiment, il était plutôt perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant à analyser le comportement de Jillian. James ne chercha pas vraiment plus loin, il devait se rendre dans le premier wagon avec son homologue féminin, Lily Evans, alors il était vraiment pressé d'aller retrouver sa belle, laissant donc les trois maraudeurs avec la nouvelle.

**- Pas très bavarde hein !**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Jillian s'arracha de sa contemplation pour tourner les yeux vers Sirius qui la regardait avec malice mais aussi avec une certaine provocation. Assis de manière nonchalante, la chemise légèrement ouverte, il était craquant et c'est peu dire, cependant, Jill ne se laissa pas avoir par son attitude, il en fallait plus pour la troubler.

**- Non !**

Ça, c'est fait. Sirius était vraiment choqué d'avoir si peu d'attention sur sa personne, il n'a pas l'habitude, et le fait de toujours être suivit par une horde de fille en chaleur, cela n'aidait pas non plus à dégonfler son égo, enfin, ce n'était qu'un détail. Remus eut un petit sourire, caché derrière son livre, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ce genre de situation se reproduirait … quoique si Jillian est toujours ainsi, cela risque d'être plutôt divertissant.

**- En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'iras pas à Serpentard. Ce serait dommage de gâcher ton unique année à Poudlard. **

Nouveau froncement de sourcil. Il parlait bien d'une des quatre maisons ? Jill avait lu quelques trucs sur Poudlard, comme quoi les élèves étaient répartis dans quatre maisons, qu'ils gagnaient des points, bref, elle ne savait que le strict minimum. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas poser cette question qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Cependant, elle le fit quand même, elle arrivait en terrain inconnu alors autant en savoir le plus possible.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale cette maison ? **

Toujours une voix neutre, mais Sirius perçut sans aucune difficulté cette pointe de curiosité. Le maraudeur eut un sourire en coin et prit son air le plus nonchalant, celui là même qui faisait craquer beaucoup de filles. Il la regarda dans le blanc des yeux, jouant de son charme et Jillian se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, mais sans plus. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on la regarde de cette manière, c'était comme si elle était mis à nue, comme si la personne pouvait lire en elle.

**- Pour faire court, disons que tous les petits futurs Mangemorts vont dans cette maison.**

Mangemort. Dès qu'elle entendit ce simple mot, elle se raidit sur la banquette et son regard si fit dur, surprenant Sirius par la même occasion. Ses poings se serrèrent, ses ongles se plantant dans la paume de ses mains, puis, elle se leva brusquement, le regard fixait à l'horizon.

**- Alors soit certain que je n'irai pas dans cette maison. Plutôt mourir que de vivre pendant un an à leurs cotés.**

Puis, sans autre forme de procès, elle quitta le compartiment, longeant le train à la recherche d'un endroit calme. En chemin, elle croisa James Potter qui la regarda d'un air surpris, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et passa à coté de lui sans aucune parole. Finalement, elle trouva son havre de paix dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express, décidément, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour être seule un moment. De rage, elle donna un coup de poing dans le mur et résultat, elle eut très mal. Jillian serra les dents, mais en tout cas sa colère était passée. Jill poussa un long soupir et releva la tête pour se regarder dans la glace, et c'est alors qu'elle vit une autre personne dans le reflet du miroir. C'était une jeune fille de son âge, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ses cheveux roux et épais tombaient librement sur ses épaules et elle avait des yeux d'un vert brillant, en amande. Jillian se retourna pour lui faire face, la jeune fille la regardait avec une certaine inquiétude.

**- Tout va bien ? **

Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien ! Quand on est au meilleur de sa forme, on s'amuse tout le temps à cogner dans les murs. Évidemment. Bon, l'heure n'était pas à faire de l'ironie, elle hocha doucement la tête, offrant à la jolie rousse un petit sourire. Celle-ci ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins, elle n'était pas idiote, mais bon, elle n'allait tout de même pas la forcer à parler.

**- Je suis Lily Evans, préfète en chef dans la maison Gryffondor. Je suppose que tu dois être la nouvelle. **

Jillian fit une légère grimace, ça continuait. Décidément, à ce rythme elle sera fichée avant même d'avoir pu passer les portes de l'école. Qu'est-ce que cela devait être pour les rumeurs ? En attendant, Lily la regardait, semblant attendre quelque chose. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas qu'elle se présente, c'était tout a fait inutile puisqu'elle devait à tout les coups savoir comment elle s'appelait … mais en même temps, c'était tellement plus agréable de se présenter soi-même.

**- Jillian Kelly, mais appelle-moi Jill**, dit-elle avec cette fois-ci un franc sourire.

Lily Evans hocha la tête, un sourire éclairant son beau visage angélique. Et bien, l'année ne commençait pas si mal que cela. Elle avait désormais quelques connaissances dans son répertoire, c'était déjà pas mal.

**- Heureuse de te rencontrer. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, peu importe dans quelle maison tu seras. En attendant, tu devrais te changer, nous allons bientôt arriver. **

Puis, Lily quitta les toilettes, laissant à nouveau Jillian seule, cependant, toute sa colère s'était évacuée, laissant place à un certain bien-être. Oui, elle se sentait bien, presque heureuse à cet instant. La jeune fille enfila donc son uniforme et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de retourner dans le compartiment. A son arrivée, la conversation entre les maraudeurs cessa et elle eut la désagréable impression de les gêner, mais elle s'était installée ici avant eux, alors qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Non mais ! Sans un mot, elle s'assit près de la fenêtre et regarda pour la énième fois le paysage qui sombrait doucement dans l'obscurité, le ciel recouvert de son manteau de nuit. Puis la conversion reprit son cours normal et elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, elle n'était pas concernée alors à quoi bon. Finalement, le train arriva en gare de Pré-Au-Lard, la calvaire était enfin terminé. Jillian se leva rapidement et prit sa valise, cependant, James freina sa sortie.

**- Hey attend ! Tu ne sais même pas où il faut aller. Laisses-moi te guider, sinon j'en connais une qui va me dire que je ne suis « pas digne de mon titre de préfet-en-chef ! ».**

James roula des yeux alors que Sirius riait fortement, rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement en passant. Jillian poussa un petit soupir mais le laissa tout de même faire son « travail ». Les maraudeurs la guidèrent jusqu'à des calèches tirées par d'immenses chevaux ailés avec de grands yeux blancs brillants, une tête de dragon et un corps squelettique. Jillian s'arrêta quelques secondes pour les contempler, puis elle suivit les quatre garçons dans la calèche. Au passage, elle vit des regards furieux se poser sur elle, des regards entièrement féminins, comme c'est surprenant. Jill se retint de leur adresser un sourire goguenard, tellement tentant à cet instant, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas s'attirer leurs foudres, l'année n'avait même pas encore commencé. Jillian regardait encore et toujours par la fenêtre, mais cette fois-ci c'était pour éviter de croiser le regard de Sirius qui ne cessait de la fixer, elle avait presque envie de lui arracher les yeux.

**- Je suis sûre que tu iras à Gryffondor avec ton sale caractère. **

Jillian faillit s'étrangler. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler ainsi ?

**- Mon sale caractère, **répéta-t-elle tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sirius. **Et bien, si t'es pas content, c'est le même prix.**

Ce dernier semblait satisfait et rieur, tout comme James d'ailleurs. Jillian aura intérêt à se méfier de ces deux là, Remus quant à lui semblait plus calme et réfléchi que ses compagnons.

**- Nous avons une deuxième tigresse à mater, mon cher James. **

James éclata de rire, sa jolie rousse était belle et bien une tigresse, mais il comptait s'en occuper personnellement. Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher, il était d'une jalousie à faire peur. Quiconque c'était approchait de sa belle avait payé le prix fort : une belle humiliation. Et puis, il n'était pas à court de menace et de chantage.

**- Mon cher Patmol, je te laisse t'en occuper. J'en ai bien assez d'une.**

Énervant. Jillian leur jeta un regard furieux et se détourna. Remus l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil, analysant chacun de ses gestes, de ses regards. Le lycanthrope pouvait définir une personne en moins de trois jours rien qu'en l'observant, les gestes et les habitudes en disent long sur le caractère d'une personne et Remus était très bon à ce jeu là. Dès que la calèche s'arrêta, Jill sortit en trombe et fonça directement vers le château, un peu sur les nerfs et en passant l'immense porte de chêne, elle se retrouva tremper jusqu'aux os. Immobile au milieu de hall, le regard baissé, elle bouillonnait.

**- Peeves ! Arrêtes-ça tout de suite.**

Lorsque Jillian releva la tête, elle put voir une sorte de fantôme, mais à la différence de ses derniers, il n'est pas transparent ou de couleur gris perle, mais il a une apparence solide, celle d'un petit homme portant un costume bleu nuit avec une cravate orange et un chapeau à clochettes. Rien que le fait de le voir mettait Jillian en rogne, en une seule rencontre, il faut le faire quand même, mais disons qu'elle était vraiment à bout de nerf et Peeves n'avait pas fait le bon choix en l'arrosant. Pendant qu'il se moquait ouvertement des élèves, Jill regarda autour d'elle et vit une boule de chewing-gum dans un trou de serrure. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon flotta sur ses lèvres. Elle leva sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers Peeves en lançant:

**- **_**Waddiwasi !**_

Avec la force d'une balle de fusil, la boule de chewing-gum sauta du trou de la serrure et alla s'enfoncer dans la narine de Peeves qui fit volte-face et fila dans les airs en poussant des jurons. Les spectateurs rigolèrent, c'était vraiment rare de voir Peeves se prendre une raclée comme celle-ci. Jillian sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et fut surprise de voir Remus Lupin.

**- Je ferais bien de me rappeler de ce tour. Bien joué. **

Jillian n'eut pas de le temps de le remercier qu'une autre personne l'interpella de façon plus formelle cette fois. Devant les portes de la grande salle se tenait une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, d'allure sévère, ses cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon serré renforce ce sentiment et son regard est terriblement perçant. Plus sérieusement, Jillian alla la rejoindre et écouta attentivement ses instructions : apparemment, elle devra rester ici, devant les portes, le temps que les premières années soient répartis, puis enfin, ce sera à son tour d'entrer en scène au sens propre du terme puisqu'elle sera présentée devant toute l'école. Fantastique ! Ainsi, elle attendit pendant près d'une heure, attendant que son tour vienne perdue dans ses pensées, ne faisant nullement attention à la répartition. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit son nom qu'elle redescendit sur terre. Jillian inspira un bon coup, puis traversa la grande salle, ignorant tous ces regards curieux posés sur elle.

**- Miss Kelly vient faire sa septième année en notre compagnie alors qu'elle que soit sa maison, veuillez l'accueillir chaleureusement.**

Avec une certain appréhension, Jill s'assit sur le petit tabouret et le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa et puis, elle entendit une petit voix susurrer à son oreille :

**- Jillian Kelly ! J'ai bien connu tes parents et j'ai été bien surpris de ne pas te voir il y a six ans de cela. **

Jill déglutit difficilement, mais ne dit rien.

**- Bien bien ! Voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête. Hum ! Je vois que tu es quelqu'un de très rusé, tu sais tirer profit de chaque situation et bien analyser les choses avant de te lancer. Je sens aussi … tout est clair maintenant ! Tu iras à … **

La jeune fille regardait la grande salle avec une certaine peur, tout le monde la regardait elle, assise sur ce tabouret au milieu de tous. Pas un bruit, tout le monde était silencieux, désireux d'entendre le choix de ce vieux chapeau, rapiécé, effiloché et extrêmement sale. Jillian ferma les yeux, quand est-ce qu'il allait crier ce foutu nom, par la barbe de merlin.

**- Gryffondor !**

Jillian ouvrit les yeux et vit une table applaudirent plus joyeusement que les autres, portant les couleurs rouges et ors, certains c'étaient levés et clamaient même son prénom, si bien qu'elle en rougit. Il vit alors une jeune fille rousse et connu au bataillon lui faire de grand signe, montrant une place à ses cotés, ce qui eut le don d'arracher un sourire à la nouvelle Gryffondor.

**- Bienvenue chez les lions,** dit-elle tout en levant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Tout d'abord, Jill fut surprise de le voir plein, et lorsqu'elle porta son attention sur la table, elle était recouverte de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et regardait toute cette nourriture, bouche bée. Lily rigola gentiment et l'invita à se servir, tant que c'était chaud, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner, elle avait une faim loup : les émotions, ça creuse. Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ont un fin, n'oublions pas que les maraudeurs sont encore là cette année.

À suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

NB : Merci pour tes précieux conseils, **Mademoiselle Swann**, ça m'évitera de tomber dans la banalité et de faire une histoire trop stéréotypée. Jillian n'est pas parfaite, loin de là, mais il faut lui laisser le temps de se développer dans les prochains chapitres. Merci aussi à **Aodren**, **Endless77**, **CheapXsmile** et **nini **pour leurs encouragements. Il n'y a pas à dire, quand on envoie des review, ça motive l'auteur. =D

Chapitre 2 :

_"L'amitié double les joies et réduit de moitié les peines" _Francis Bacon

1 Septembre 1976

_Poudlard est complètement différent de mon imagination, je l'imaginais un peu plus médiéval, plus ancien. Bon, ça reste un château mais c'est tellement irréel et fantastique. Aucun moldu ne pourra un jour construire Poudlard à l'identique, il tient par magie et il est tellement immense. Il se situe sur une falaise, surplombant un lac aux eaux sombres dont on ne voit pas le fond. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il y a des sirènes, à ce qu'il paraît, elles sont bien différentes de celle en France et je dois bien avouer que je suis curieuse. De l'autre coté, il y a une forêt, de la fenêtre de mon dortoir, je peux la voir : La forêt Interdite. Rien de tel pour attirer les curieux comme moi, mais d'après le Professeur Dumbledore, il ne vaut mieux pas s'y aventurer si on ne veut pas faire de mauvaises rencontres et peut être y laisser notre vie. Ce n'est guère réjouissant, il faut l'avouer, mais c'est exactement la même situation au-delà du domaine : c'est la guerre, ne l'oublions pas. Je ne l'oublierais jamais moi, j'y ai trop perdu. _

Une larme s'écrasa sur la page du journal, et Jillian essuya ses joues, effaçant toute trace de larme. Mais ses yeux laissaient encore couler ses perles de tristesse sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Cachée derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, la jeune fille pleurait silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à se calmer et se passa la main dans les cheveux, et c'est alors qu'un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux bleus. Elle se remit à griffonner dans son journal.

_Et puis, il y a ces abrutis ! Quelle idée, je vous jure. Maintenant, je me retrouve avec des oreilles de chat sur la tête, une queue et mes ongles sont plus longs que la normal. Mi-femme, mi-chat, et toute l'école et dans le même cas que moi, transformé en hybride, et de plus, ça va durer toute la semaine ! Une semaine dans cet état ! J'ai cru que j'allais les étrangler ces Maraudeurs ! Nom stupide n'est-ce pas ? Et ils semblent fier de leur coup en plus. A mon plus grand bonheur, il ont écopé d'un mois de retenue. Cette femme n'y était pas allée de main morte, mais d'après Lily c'était comme ça chaque année, alors McGonagall commençait à avoir l'habitude et donnait des retenues de plus en plus sévère à chaque fois. Cette femme est la directrice de ma maison, Gryffondor, d'apparence très sévère mais toujours d'après Lily très juste dans ses jugements. Je verrais bien puisque les cours commencent dès demain_.

Jill termina d'écrire dans son journal et regarda la photo posée sur le lit, juste à coté d'elle : un premier souvenir de Poudlard. La photographie représentait elle et Lily version chatte et tigresse, il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était amusant, ce sera gravé dans sa mémoire, pour sûr. Être changé en hybride dès sa rentrée, ce n'est pas tous les jours que cela arrive. Lily faisait des signes à l'objectif et Jill pour ça part souriait doucement, regardant de temps en temps la rouquine qui commençait à faire des grimaces. La jeune fille eut un petit rire tout en collant la photo à la suite de ses écrits, puis, elle éteignit sa baguette en un « nox » et se faufila sous sa couette, sombrant dans le sommeil, un sommeil où le souvenir de cette nuit meurtrière revenait sans cesse.

Le réveil fut très difficile, surtout qu'elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit avec ses cauchemars. Lily avait pris soin de la secouer en douceur avant de prendre la salle de bain, réveillée en avance d'ailleurs parce que les autres filles dormaient encore. Avec un petit soupir, elle mit un pied hors du lit, puis un deuxième avant de se redresser, se frottant les yeux comme pour les forcer à s'ouvrir. Après quoi, elle rejoignit la rouquine dans la salle de bain, se préparant ensemble afin d'aller plus vite. C'est ça la camaraderie. Une petite douche rapide, bien chaude pour réveiller son corps, un peu de maquillage pour dissimuler les cernes, et ne restait plus qu'à enfiler l'uniforme et hop, elles étaient prêtes. Enfin, il y avait toujours et encore ces oreilles de chat et cette queue qui gâchait un peu tout mais bon, juste une petite semaine. Jill poussa un long soupir alors que les deux jeunes filles sortaient silencieusement du dortoir.

**- On ne réveille pas les autres ? **

Lily eut une grimace puis elle haussa les épaules tout en sortant de la salle commune, direction la grand salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner et prendre des forces pour cette première journée de cours.

**- Disons qu'elles ne m'apprécient guère, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerais cette peine. **Devant le regard de Jillian, elle continua ses explications. **Vois-tu, Potter et sa clique sont les coqueluches de l'école. Toutes les filles, ou presque, sont folles d'eux et elles veulent mettre le grappin dessus. Pourquoi ? Parce que Potter est une vraie sangsue. **

Jillian eut un petit rire en imaginant ce genre de fille agiter des pancartes devant quatre garçons qui avançaient lentement, adressant des sourires éclatants à chacune, augmentant ainsi d'un décibel les cris des fanatiques. Lily, après avoir distribué tous les emplois du temps, revint s'asseoir en face de la nouvelle. C'est alors que le visage d'un des maraudeurs lui vint en tête, un visage aux traits doux bien que couvert de quelques cicatrices.

**- Il y en a un qui me semble plus sérieux ! Remus, il me semble. **

**- Il est vrai que c'est le plus sage des quatre, mais il est tout de même embarqué dans leurs blagues puériles.**

Tout en se servant d'un verre de lait, Jillian tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, elle vit alors que Dumbledore la regardait fixement, puis voyant qu'elle le regardait à son tour, hocha lentement la tête avec un de ses regards pétillant de malice. La nouvelle lui offrit un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Lily.

**- Et à propos de Sirius ? **

Lily releva la tête, presque surprise … quoique pas tant que ça. La réputation de Sirius avait dû parvenir aux oreilles de Jill dans le train, le connaissant.

**- Black est plutôt du genre prétentieux, il sait qu'il a du charme et il joue de cela. Tu ne le verras jamais avec la même fille. Les plus naïves disent qu'il cherche LA fille, mais moi je dis qu'il fait ça pour s'amuser et rien d'autre. Lui et Potter sont toujours ensemble, jamais l'un sans l'autre.**

Jillian hocha la tête avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner, mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'un certain groupe. James Potter eut tôt fait de repérer sa proie, mais transformé en homme-cerf, il faisait un bien piètre prédateur par rapport à Remus ou Sirius respectivement en loup et chien. Quant à Peter, c'était un rat, pour le groupe, ce n'était pas surprenant puisque c'était leur forme d'animagus. Enfin, James fila donc en direction de Lily, s'asseyant directement à ses cotés.

**- Salut Evans !**

La jolie rousse leva les yeux au ciel en regardant Jillian qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, sourire qui disparut tout aussi vite en voyant son nouveau voisin : Sirius Black, lui offrant son air le plus charmant, malgré son apparence à moitié canine. Elle poussa un long soupir et décida de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

**- Bon matin, jeune demoiselle. Les oreilles de chat te vont à ravir ! **

Il reçut en guise de réponse un regard noir de la part de Jillian. Bon, pour l'ignorance, on repassera. Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? Et dire que c'était de sa faute si elle était ainsi ! Quoiqu'il était dans le même état qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison, elle lui en voulait. Raison futile mais bon.

**- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? **

Cette même phrase fut prononcée à la fois par James et par Sirius, l'un regardant Lily, l'autre Jillian. Pour Lily, c'était habituel, tout comme la claque qui suivit cette demande, mais pour Jill c'était la première fois. Son regard exprimait bien sa surprise mais elle ne se mit pas à balbutier ni à rougir, au contraire, elle resta calme, sur les nerfs mais elle se contenait de mieux qu'elle voulait, c'est à dire à peine. Le problème, c'était qu'elle était soupe au lait, elle montait rapidement dès qu'on la provoquait, d'ailleurs, ça lui causa pas mal de soucie à Beauxbâton.

**- Chiens et Chats n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Bonne journée.**

Et elle tourna les talons afin de quitter la grande salle, comme l'avait fait Lily quelques secondes plus tôt. Cependant, il fut arrêté par une main emprisonnant son poignet et la retournant derechef et devinez qui était l'auteur de ce geste : Black, bien entendu.

**- Il y a des exceptions pour tout, mon chaton.**

Jillian s'étrangla quand elle entendit son nouveau surnom : mon chaton. Il avait parlé d'une voix grave et sensuelle, mais la jeune fille n'y avait pas tellement fait attention. Il faut dire qu'il avait le don de mettre ses nerfs en pelote. En passant, cette expression était très adaptée au contexte (vu son apparence mi-femme mi-chatte). Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, et elle allait bientôt exploser. D'un geste brusque, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, le regard brulant de colère.

**- C'est beau de rêver ! **

**- Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point mes rêves sont délicieux,** répondit-il au tac au tac.

Aucune réaction de la part de Jill, si ce n'est qu'elle sera fort les poings pour s'empêcher de lui donner une claque, et également une petite rougeur au niveau des joues. Mais on ne résout rien par la violence, et puis comme le dit le proverbe : « Si une fille te frappe, embrasse là » et Jill ne voulait surtout pas qu'il l'embrasse. L'image s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit et la rougeur sur ses joues s'accentua. Elle se contenta de siffler, tel un chat en colère avant de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons et de sortir. Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne la retint pas, se contentant de la regarder partir, un sourire éclatant éclairant son joli minois.

**- Vous savez, je ne crois pas qu'elles vous tomberont dans les bras en agissant ainsi. **

**- T'inquiète Peter ! **

Remus ne dit rien quant à la réplique de Sirius, mais il pensait comme Peter. Ils n'étaient pas sortis les deux Don Juan. Le loup-garou poussa un long soupir avant d'avaler d'un trait sa tasse de café, il était terriblement fatigué et pour cause, la pleine avait eu lieu il y a deux jours. Chienne de vie comme dirait l'autre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La salle de classe était entièrement calme, pas un bruit, pas un chuchotement, même les maraudeurs se tenaient à carreau, après tout, c'était le professeur McGonagall. A chaque début d'année, elle faisait clairement comprendre que quiconque ferait du chahut pendant ses cours serait immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. A bon entendeur, salut.

**- Bonjour à tous. Ce début d'année sera différent des autres.**

Il y eut des chuchotements mais ils disparurent d'un seul regard du professeur. Le silence rétablit, elle put continuer.

**- Par binôme, vous devrez faire un exposé d'une heure environ. Voici la liste des sujets. Vous pouvez commencer dès aujourd'hui. **

Lily et Jillian se mirent naturellement ensemble, un seul regard, un sourire avait suffit. Elles regardèrent ensemble la liste des sujets, tous étaient très intéressant selon la jolie rousse et le choix était difficile. Finalement, Jillian pointa son doigt au hasard et le sujet fut « _Transformations humaines_ ». Les deux adolescentes discutèrent ensemble du sujet, exprimant leur propre point de vue et sortir ensuite de la classe, direction la bibliothèque. Cela ne servait à rien de rester dans la classe, le professeur McGonagall ne serait présente que pour répondre à d'éventuelles questions, sinon rien. Pas de cours. D'un coté, c'était bien, un cours en moins, mais le travail demandé n'était pas si facile que ça, et à faire en moins d'un mois. Madame Pince le regarda d'un mauvais œil en les voyant pénétrer dans l'antre des livres, ou l'enfer de Poudlard comme le disait Sirius avant l'infirmerie bien entendu. Lily la conduisit sur une table un peu isolée, près d'une fenêtre mais surtout près du rayon réservé à la métamorphose. Aussitôt une pile de livre vint les rejoindre sur la table de chêne vieillie par le temps. Jillian soupira devant la masse de travail qui l'attendait, elle aimait étudier, le problème vient de la métamorphose, elle ne trouve pas cela particulièrement passionnant et elle va devoir se plonger dans ces foutus livres pendant un peu moins d'un mois.

Cependant, à peine avaient-elle ouvert un livre qu'un petit bruit les dérangea, comme si on frappait fermement à un fenêtre mais sans être trop fort. Simultanément, elle tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre et virent un hibou portant un petit colis. Jillian fronça les sourcils avant de reconnaître Nyx, le hibou de sa meilleure amie de Beauxbâton. Elle se leva précipitamment et ouvrit à l'animal qui se posa sur la table en douceur, sous l'œil noir de Lily qui n'aimait pas être dérangée en plein travail. La jeune fille se dépêcha de décacheter la lettre, avec toute la maladresse dont elle était capable, la parcourut rapidement avant de se jeter sur le petit colis, dévoilant alors un petit objet qui fit naitre un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda Lily, le ton de sa voix montrant clairement sa curiosité envers cet objet qui lui était inconnu, oubliant son animosité envers l'oiseau perturbateur.

Jillian eut un sourire en coin en retournant le boitier entre ses mains, aussi gros qu'une boite d'allumette et entièrement noir. Décidément, Juliette avait pensé à tout, elle la connaissait mieux que personne, leur complicité était telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était sœur, mais elle était physiquement radicalement opposées, mais tellement semblable dans leur caractère. Pendant un moment, elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs, plus elle se ressaisit, se souvenant qu'elle était face à Lily en train de faire un devoir de métamorphose … ou pas.

**- C'est un Audiumètre.** Devant l'air surpris de Lily, elle commença ses explications. **C'est un peu ****l'équivalent des tournes disques moldus, il diffuse la musique que tu as programmé. Juliette m'a transférée plusieurs titres. Je te montrerai dans le dortoir. **

Effectivement, la bibliothécaire les regardait d'un mauvais œil car de un, un hibou avait dérangé la sérénité des lieux, déjà troublée par les nombreux élèves présents, et de deux, elles parlaient un peu trop fort à son goût. Jillian rangea soigneusement l'objet dans sa poche et le hibou ressortit par la fenêtre en un bruissement de plume, laissant les deux jeunes filles devant cette pile de livres qui n'attendait plus qu'elles. C'est avec un manque absolu de motivation qu'elle s'assit sur sa chaise et se plongea dans un épais grimoire.

Elle ne sut combien temps elle passa un lire la première page, deux heures, peut être une, voir quelques minutes, en tout cas c'était long, très long, trop long. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder ailleurs, puis son regard se posa sur la table voisine ou se trouvait un groupe de quatre personnes qui parlaient à voix basse vivement, et pas sur l'objet de leur recherche apparemment. Elle put alors les observer à loisirs tout en restant discrète. Son regard s'arrêta d'abord sur James, le jeune homme éternellement éconduit par Lily. Il était dos à elle, mais elle se rappelait bien de ses yeux noisettes brillant de malice derrière des lunettes rondes qu'il remontait souvent sur son nez. Jillian avait une très bonne mémoire auditive et visuelle, c'était son atout principal dans les combats et en cours, mais c'était bien une de ses seules qualités avec sa bonne capacité d'analyse, selon elle. Enfin, pour en revenir à James, ses cheveux ébouriffés était d'un noir de jais, aussi sombre que les ailes d'un corbeau et de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir ses bras nus. Effectivement, il avait remonté les manches de son pull et de sa chemise afin d'être plus à l'aise, dévoilant ses avant-bras à la fois fin et parfaitement musclés. Il n'y avait rien à redire de ce coté là, son physique était on ne peut plus attirant, mais un problème : son arrogance qui gâchait la perfection du tableau. Personne n'est parfait, elle la première. La personne à coté, légèrement de profil par rapport à elle, se trouvait être Sirius Black, ce Don Juan qui méritait une bonne paire de claques, ou alors avait-il besoin d'une aiguille pour dégonfler ses chevilles. Mais il avait un regard pénétrant, charmeur, terriblement envoutant, lors du voyage dans le Poudlard express, elle avait été fascinée par ses yeux mais s'était bien cachée de le montrer derrière un masque d'indifférence. Ses cheveux bruns étaient mi-long, des mèches retombant sur son visage avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte, le rendant un peu plus irrésistible car son minois aux traits fins était loin d'être repoussant. Un vrai beau garçon, à n'en pas douter, le problème, c'est qu'il le sait très bien : résultat, il est égocentrique à en faire peur, et son expression quelque peu hautaine renforce ce sentiment. En face de James et donc face à elle, Peter, le plus petit des quatre, mais aussi le plus timide. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis son arrivée, ou alors il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de lui parler. C'est également le moins beau, un peu grassouillet et un visage qui … Jillian ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une face de rat. Un sourire absent se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle continuait son observation sans que Lily ne se rende compte de rien. On ne peut pas dire que Peter était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais il n'était pas non plus moche comme un pou. Et enfin, montrant son profil gauche, Remus Lupin. Jillian avait l'impression qu'il était le plus sage des quatre, un garçon mystérieux, son visage, même entièrement recouvert de cicatrices gardait sa beauté calme, sa sérénité. Mais il avait toujours l'air de souffrir, et cela elle l'avait clairement sentit puisqu'au fond d'elle-même, elle souffrait elle aussi. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupé au niveau des épaules, retombant parfois sur ses yeux couleur miel. Une étrange couleur, mais tellement fascinante, elle aurait pu y plonger tête la première. Elle voulait rester ainsi, regardant Remus dans les yeux.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle retomba sur terre, Remus la regardait fixement, il avait remarqué qu'elle les observait. Voyant leur ami se désintéresser de leur conversation, les maraudeurs se retournèrent vers la source de son attention : Jillian. Aussitôt, ses oreilles de chat, qu'elle avait toujours (jusqu'au Weekend)se couchèrent sur sa tête et elle leur envoya un regard noir avant de replonger derechef dans son livre, le rouge aux joues, honteuse de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit. Mais pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi ? Elle avait bien le droit de les regarder non ? Jill risqua un coup d'œil au-dessus de son livre, mais ils avaient repris leur activité … sauf lui. Il continuait de la regarder, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Voyant qu'elle le regardait, Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil, se balançant sur sa chaise avec désinvolture. La jeune fille leva les yeux ciel devant ce cinéma et se décida enfin à se mettre au boulot, elle n'allait quand même pas laisser Lily faire tout le boulot. En réalité, c'était un prétexte pour ne plus croiser leur regard et ne plus penser à eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jillian était dans son lit, allongée sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, mais elle ne dormait pas. Oh que non ! Elle écoutait attentivement la respiration de ses camarades, attendant qu'elles soient profondément endormies. Lorsqu'elle entendit leur respiration devenir plus calme et régulière, la jeune fille souleva ses couvertures et se leva silencieusement, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le planché de la chambre. Jill prit sa cape noire pour couvrir ses épaules et la protéger contre le froid, elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit blanche lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux. Personne dans la salle commune, aucun bruit mise à part le feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, la voie était libre. Rapidement mais tout aussi silencieusement, elle descendit dans la salle commune et sortit de la tour des Gryffondors. Les couloirs étaient noirs, les torches étaient éteintes pour permettre aux tableaux de faire leurs nuits tranquillement. Jill n'invoqua pas le sortilège « lumos », elle ne devait pas se faire repérer, après tout le couvre-feu était passé. Cependant, ils étaient tout de même éclairés par le croissant de lune, ses rayons blafards traversant les fenêtres, ainsi, elle n'avançait pas à l'aveuglette.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle marchait ainsi, sans destination précise, elle visitait un peu le château. D'ailleurs, elle était tombée sur une drôle de salle qui abritait des crabes de feu. Elle resta interdite pendant deux secondes avant de sortir en vitesse et refermer brutalement la porte derrière elle. Comment ces créatures pouvaient-elles être ici ? Ce n'était pas leur place. Enfin, avec un directeur aussi étonnant que Dumbledore, ce n'était pas étonnant. Apparemment, ce château lui réservait encore bien des surprises, comme maintenant. L'escalier semblait être d'humeur à la charrier, et pour cause, il venait de bouger pour l'emmener vers le troisième étage, et voyant qu'il ne voulait pas bouger, elle poussa un profond soupir avant de s'y aventurer. Un bruit sourd arrêta derechef sa marche découverte, Jill tendit l'oreille mais le silence était de nouveau maître des lieux. Prudemment, elle avança d'un pas, puis deux, puis elle entra dans une salle remplie de coupes et de vitrines de cristal abritant des écussons : la salle des récompenses apparemment, appelée la salle des trophées. Il fit un autre pas pour rentrer dans la salle, mais elle se retrouva trempée jusqu'au os à peine la porte passée alors qu'un rire, ou plutôt un caquètement résonna dans les couloirs. Peeves ! C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours. L'esprit frappeur la regardait avec un sourire cruel collé sur les lèvres, flottant au-dessus d'elle, les jambes croisée.

**- Ohhhhhh,** fit-il de sa voix criarde et tellement désagréable, **Kelly la bouffie ! **

Jillian haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était quoi ce surnom encore ? Décidément, il lui cherchait la misère. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement fluide du poignet se sécha en un clin d'œil.

**- Tu veux te encore te retrouver avec un chewing-gum dans le nez ? L'humiliation à la rentrée ne t'a pas suffit ?**

Peeves, à ce souvenir, fronça les sourcils et poussa un grognement avant de voler dans sa direction, la poussant furieusement avant de détaler dans le couloir, faisant cliqueter les armures sur son passage. Jill se retrouva projeter contre la porte, là, elle perdit l'équilibre et se cogna à une table, renversant par la même occasion le vase qui y trônait. Le pauvre finit ses pauvres jours en mille morceaux sur le sol. Elle était terriblement maladroite, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'était pas très bonne, pour ne pas dire nulle, en potion. En duel, cours qu'elle suivait en France, elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais pas excellente non plus. Cependant, elle s'était jurée d'améliorer cela pour venger ses parents. Enfin, revenons à notre situation. Jillian se releva prestement en regardant les dégâts qu'elle avait causé, et elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

**- Élèves hors du dortoir, des élèves hors du dortoir, **cria l'esprit frappeur.

La jeune fille pesta avant de déguerpir en vitesse, ce n'était pas le jour à ce faire prendre. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver et ce ne serait pas l'idéal de commencer l'année avec une retenue. Elle se mit à courir, cherchant à fuir au plus vite cet endroit, elle ne savait même pas où elle allait, le comble ! Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit de la lumière : le concierge ! Et bien, elle était dans de beaux draps, elle regarda à gauche et à droite, mais rien. Elle n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par les épaules et la tirer brutalement en arrière. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'une main se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Elle sentait comme un tissu au-dessus de sa tête, un tissu si fin qu'elle avait l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformé en étoffe. Il y avait deux personnes avec elle d'après ce qu'elle pouvait sentir puisqu'ils étaient collés serrés. Son souffle s'arrêta quand elle vit un homme d'environ la quarantaine, les cheveux châtain mal coiffés et gras, tenant une lanterne qui éclairait son visage triangulaire aux yeux globuleux et sournois. Son souffle était bruyant, rauque, un peu comme un bœuf, ou bien un taureau prêt à attaquer. Mais il passa devant eux sans les voir, comment était-ce possible ? Serait-ce … une cape de camouflage ? D'invisibilité ?.

**- Alors Kelly, on fait une petite visite du château après le couvre-feu ? **

Cette voix ! La main posée sur sa bouche s'enleva, lui rendant alors l'usage de la parole. Jillian s'écarta aussitôt d'eux et regarda James et Sirius d'un air quelque peu surpris.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **

Ce n'était pas un reproche, loin de là. Après tout, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, mais elle était curieuse, et de les voir ici, en pleine nuit ... Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient suivie ou bien préparaient-ils quelque chose ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**- Vois-tu, je suis préfet-en-chef, **commença James, **et comme je me sentais seul, Sirius m'a accompagné pour m'éviter la solitude. C'est mon rôle de faire des rondes. **

**- Tu prends vraiment ton rôle de préfet très à cœur,** dit alors son ami de façon ironique.

**- La ferme Patmol !**

Patmol ? Jillian regardait alternativement les deux maraudeurs qui se chamaillaient gentiment sous ses yeux. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir avant de tourner les talons et de prendre le chemin du retour, cependant, les deux jeunes hommes l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

**- Tu veux vraiment te faire prendre ou quoi ? La tu te diriges droit vers Rusard. Suis-nous ! On te ramène à la salle commune. **

Jillian fut bien obligée de les suivre si elle ne voulait pas passer un sale quart d'heure avec le concierge et écoper d'une retenue. Le retour se fit en silence, aucun d'eux ne parla mais elle voyait bien leurs petits sourires, leurs regards, tout en eux respirait la malice. A cette pensée, il eut un petit sourire. Même s'ils étaient relativement chiant, leurs manières donnaient un peu de joie de vivre dans le château, oubliant pendant un instant ces temps noirs qui nous oppressent. Voldemort … aussitôt, sa bonne humeur redescendit, et elle serra les poings pour contenir sa tristesse et sa rage. Elle s'était montrée faible cette nuit là … cela n'arrivera plus. Plus jamais. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune, Jillian s'était plus ou moins calmée, en tout cas, elle ne donnait plus l'impression de vouloir se jeter sur le premier venu. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir quand James l'interpela.

**- Au fait, Kelly ! Mercredi commenceront les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Tu viendras ?**

En tant que tout nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, il se devait de trouver des joueurs pour les postes vacants. Le poste d'attrapeur était libre, et il manquait deux poursuiveurs. James était lui même poursuiveur, il aurait très bien pu prendre le poste d'attrapeur, il était même très bon jusqu'à recevoir une récompense en 1972, lors de sa deuxième année, mais il préférait l'action, c'était plus brutal et plus tactique aussi. Jillian, qui était montée sur la troisième marche, s'arrêta et se retourna.

**- Jillian. **

James et Sirius se regardèrent, se demandant bien pourquoi elle leur répondait cela. Il n'y avait aucun rapport. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en claquant de la langue.

**- Arrêtez de m'appeler Kelly. J'ai un prénom ! Alors soit vous m'appelez Jillian, soit vous ne m'appelez pas du tout. C'est vraiment une manie chez vous. James, est-ce que tu l'appelles Black ? **Demanda-t-elle en désignant Sirius de la main.

James sembla surpris de cette question. Il regarda Sirius, puis Jillian.

**- Mais … c'est différent. C'est mon ami de toujours. Je ne vais pas appeler Rogue par son prénom ! Ça jamais. **

Jillian commença peu à peu à comprendre leur façon d'agir. En France, tout le monde s'appelait par son prénom. Utiliser le nom de famille c'était un peu comme agir à la manière d'un professeur, et encore.

**- Donc, si je comprend bien, ceux avec qui vous n'avez pas d'affinité, vous utilisez leur nom de famille.**

**- Oui ! Tout le monde agit ainsi,** déclara James comme pour se défendre.

Jillian fronça les sourcils. Il est vrai que Lily appelait les maraudeurs par leur nom, sauf pour Remus avec qui elle entretenait de bonnes relations. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, un détails lui venant à l'esprit.

**- Alors pourquoi tu dis toujours « Evans » à Lily ? **

C'était une question sans arrière pensée, à vrai dire elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, c'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose, une question qu'elle se posait à elle même à voix haute. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna dans son dortoir sans autre forme de procès. James la regarda partir, les couleurs ayant quitté ses joues. Sirius la regarda partir, puis son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami avant de lui administrer une claque dans le dos, bien résonnante qui fit tomber les lunettes de James, étouffant un moitié un juron.

**- Dis toi que tu vas passer la plus grande partie de l'année avec elle. T'es préfet-en-chef avec elle, mon vieux. Montre lui qui est James Potter. **

James ne dit rien, se contentant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez tout en fixant la porte du dortoir des filles de septième année. Puis les deux compères retournèrent dans leur dortoir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Enfin, en parlant des autres, c'était surtout Remus et ses sens accrus. Il était difficile de réveiller Peter, et encore plus Sirius, les deux plus gros dormeurs du dortoir. James et Remus avait toujours un mal de chien à les réveiller et la plus part du temps Peter se joignait aux deux autres à la fin pour sortir Sirius du lit. Une vrai partie de plaisir, un moment qu'ils adoraient. Sirius s'endormit directement, comme une masse, allongé sur le ventre en travers du lit, les rideaux à moitié fermés. James, quant à lui était sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête et il fixait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette nuit là, il ne dormit presque pas.

à suivre ...


End file.
